the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mutant Smashing Babies
|leader=*Baby Intelligence *Lindsay Kellerman *Sebiscuits Cardarphen |members=*Baby Intelligence *Sebiscuits Cardarphen *Paige Nelson *Baby Strength *Force Baby *Lindsay Kellerman *Dante Christensen *Telekinibabe *Optica *Hardy *Titanium Girl *Red X *Ironside *Andromeda *Centauri *Retrowoman *Squeazy *Water Angel *Fire Angel |headquarters=MBH |locations= |formed=2019 |founded= |fragmented=April 2180 |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= |era= |affiliation=*Police Grand Army *U.S. Government}} The Super Mutant Smashing Babies, almost always referred to as the S.M.S.B., was a peacekeeping organization unified by its belief and observance of the Light. The S.M.S.B. were the guardians of peace and justice in the solar system, and became perhaps the most well known of the various mutant organizations. Led by the great Baby Intelligence, the organization grew over the years despite facing many trials. Their worst enemies were the NoHeads, who were the largest threat to their very existence. Two members broke away, but one returned to their side and the group remained a success. Apparently, the group remained active until the 2220s. History of the S.M.S.B. Early history In 2018, Rotta Hecks undertook a mission for her Master, Mr. Stupid NoHead. Her objective was to infiltrate the police station and assassinate Zett. However, she came home early with news for Greg Hecks: she was finally pregnant. Their son, Peter Hecks was born nine months later on 10 June, 2019 in NYC Hospital. The next morning, Peter managed to escape his crib and was doing a floor puzzle by the time Rotta awoke. This shocked her and Greg very much. Over the next few days, he pondered over finding a way to speak, and quickly found the way how. His parents were mean but cautious throughout his first week alive as he learned to stand and speak at an incredibly young age — he had also taught himself to stand when he was six days old and took his first steps. At one point, they also took him with them to a party, where he demonstrated his telekinetic powers for the first time by crushing the seatbelt to his booster and telekinetically hurling balloons at other guests. Terrified, Rotta dragged him home. Thanks to a visit from Colby Doge, Peter became “the latest news flash”, and everybody wanted to meet him. Unbeknownst to him, Rotta and Greg were both plotting a way to get rid of him. Peter was finally abandoned after he was asked by NASA’s leading officials to attend a space mission. Rotta left the station with Greg before he could return to Earth, after declaring he was not welcome in their home. Despite his misery, Peter was able to spot a UFO coming their way. The astronauts immediately engaged, releasing seismic charges. The UFO dodged the projectiles and nearly blew up their ship with a giant beam. Peter insisted they let him pilot it and destroy the alien, and the astronaut at the wheel reviled the request. Peter telekinetically blasted them away. Getting to the wheel, Peter was now in pursuit and fired blasters until the UFO was hit. Peter then fired a homing missile, intending to finish it off. Finally, the missile hit its mark, and the UFO exploded. The astronauts were amazed. This also led the police to adopt and train him, also believing he might be the Chosen One (which he was, along with Lindsay). Peter began training with them for a month, until his first real mission. Return of the NoHeads Peter Hecks' first mission came when a robotic monster invaded New York City, his hometown. Peter and Zett took off to the scene, where Hecks saved several Grand Army members already at the scene by stabbing the robot. Atop the rooftops, the trained baby came face to face with the NoHead Master. Mr. Stupid NoHead threatened him, but Peter was unshaken and mockingly addressed him. The battle started when NoHead blasted Peter with lightning, sending him flying across the balcony and slamming into a wall. Peter quickly recovered and retaliated with a powerful telekinetic blast that sent the Dark Lord flying over a table. A brief yet spectacular battle ensued until Mr. Stupid NoHead began using a mix of two different powers to torture Baby Intelligence until Sheriff Bladepoint intervened, rescuing him. Afterwards, he became a Super at last. After the Police Grand Army began helping Hecks build the MBH, he became Baby Intelligence, and vowed to find children like himself and raise them as a band of followers destined to serve the public forever. Second NoHead War . From left to right: Paige Nelson, Force Baby, Baby Intelligence, Sebiscuits Cardarphen, Baby Strength.]] While seeking out members, Baby Intelligence became the "Inferno", a symbol of hope for the NoHeads' enemies. This led to Sebiscuits Cardarphen joining him after they rescued Mayor Katie Black during the Battle of the Wasp. Baby Intelligence also recruited Baby Strength, Paige Nelson, and Force Baby to the group after the Battle of Palmyra. Soon after, Cardarphen, whose turmoil clouded his judgment, told Baby Intelligence that the NoHeads were relocating in Palmyra. The S.M.S.B. went there at once, where Cardarphen intervened in Nelson's duel and incapacitated her before submitting to the Darkness and became a NoHead in order to find his destiny. This event preceeded Operation: Purge, where the Grand Army was virtually wiped out. While Mr. Stupid NoHead quickly rose to power, the S.M.S.B. members were fugitives. After learning of Sebiscuits’ conversion, Baby Intelligence led another attack roughly 11 days after the first. They engaged the NoHeads’ new Rocket army. During the carnage, Baby Intelligence witnessed Mr. Stupid NoHead’s betrayal of Rotta Hecks. He immediately murdered her, enraging Intelligence and giving him the strength he needed to kill NoHead. The S.M.S.B. thought they had won, but NoHead returned from the dead, and Paige was killed by Sebiscuits during the battle. Afterwards, the S.M.S.B. courted the support of King Xener in Iseville over Planet 10. Afterwards, the new trio embarked on a mission to find and piece together three scrolls written by the great Sir Edgar Caravan. After many hardships and the abduction of Baby Strength, they located the scrolls and, upon taking refuge in New Hampshire, the Chosen One herself. Upon seeing the MBH for herself, the Chosen One, whose name was Lindsay Kellerman, willingly participated in an impromptu rescue mission. With Roman reinforcements arriving, Baby Intelligence flew to Tsala, neutralized a would-be army of sevlows, and destroyed Mr. Stupid NoHead’s ultimate weapon. Baby Intelligence and Merlin's second apprentice dueled Mr. Stupid NoHead, but when he overpowered them both, the former unleashed the Voice of Sir Edgar Caravan alongside Lindsay Kellerman, destroying Mr. Stupid NoHead once and for all. Later, Hell Burnbottom attempted to possess a celebrity singer named Rocken Role. The S.M.S.B. knew then that the NoHeads were still active, and went to the base hoping to stop them for good. Baby Intelligence destroyed the source of power for Role’s predicament; meanwhile, Force Baby was shot in the shoulder, Baby Strength was injured in a duel with Hell Burnbottom, and Lindsay suffered the same outcome. Baby Intelligence returned from destroying Rocken Role’s voice box to meet Burnbottom. After a short duel with Burnbottom, Intelligence was forced to let the NoHead Master escape in order to save Lindsay and Baby Strength. They knew from there that the NoHeads remained in power. Soon, Hell Burnbottom dispatched Rockets to invade the MBH. When the S.M.S.B. cut down all the troops, Burnbottom arrived and forcibly occupied the MBH, forcing them onto the run. The group then fled to the junkyard, where they refueled and also discovered a new S.M.S.B. member named Tyler Grant Jnr. From there, they went to the NoHead base. There, with the help of Tyler (now renamed Telekinibabe) and the Police Grand Army, the Sheriff and the S.M.S.B. delivered a massive blow to the NoHead’s Rocket army for which it would never recover, and slew Hell Burnbottom in battle. After the NoHead Master was destroyed, the S.M.S.B. hunted down the NoHead Recruits led by Brute Gunray and Mean King, as well as the renegade Karkamel, and won the titanic Battle of the Eastern Field. However, Baby Intelligence was reminded of Sebiscuits Cardarphen’s existence, and he rallied the S.M.S.B. to help defeat the last NoHead. Intelligence chased Cardarphen and Annabeth Black to a construction tower in his fighter. Along with regenade Pythoman, Cardarphen and Black engaged them all at once, fighting to a stalemate. In the City Volcano, Cardarphen was defeated, losing much of his organic limbs after suffering grievous mutated injuries, necessitating the majority of Cardarphen's body being kept in a mobile life-support system to keep him alive. This, along with Black's demise and Pythoman's arrest, prompted him to join the S.M.S.B. again, thus silencing the threat of the NoHeads for good. Between the wars Afterwards, Baby Intelligence began construction of a motor home. A month later, it was completed, and he rallied the other members to join him on a quest to purge their country of evil. They went across America, defeating criminals, righting wrongs, and changing it forever. The mission lasted for two years, roughly as long as Baby Intelligence had been alive when the mission began. At age six, Baby Intelligence took the name of Master Intelligence, respectively. He also fought against Darren Slade after sensing an increased number of threats to their city, though he realized that the latter was innocent and did not kill him. Third NoHead War The NoHeads were also hatching a complex plot to return to power and defeat the S.M.S.B. Lindsay touched her plate, and was suddenly transported to the Tower of Reincarnation. Upon her arrival, Whammo Fireball performed a ritual resulting in the return of Hell Burnbottom. After robing himself, the reborn warlord summoned his old followers, declaring them official NoHeads. Kellerman managed to escape and inform Master Intelligence of the NoHead Grandmaster's return, and the S.M.S.B. created a patrol for any suspicious activity. Burnbottom prepared to reawaken his army and overthrow the government. Since the only knowledge of his return was Lindsay’s word, Burnbottom was able to grow in power in secret. Later on, Sebiscuits Cardarphen was lured to Bast Castle, where he challenged Hell Burnbottom alone. He battled the NoHead Grandmaster, but he was ultimately overpowered and slaughtered. The S.M.S.B. made haste to Bast Castle, and despite being ambushed by over three dozen robotic fighters and Hell Burnbottom himself, they were all able to reach their destination. Burnbottom confronted them before revealing Sebiscuits Cardarphen’s corpse, but on that note, Cardarphen came back to life and drove Burnbottom out. As the battle resumed its ferocity, Lindsay Kellerman fought Hell Burnbottom in a construction site. Eventually, Master Intelligence intervened and joined the duel in defense of Kellerman. Suddenly, Red X appeared and used the Verasect to vanquish the leader of the Elite NoHeads. In the meantime, Whammo Fireball and the Lunch Money Bandit were killed, completing the S.M.S.B.'s decade-long mission to destroy the NoHeads. Second Cold War After the end of the Elite NoHeads, the S.M.S.B. continued to face several adversaries. A very notable enemy was the Gladiator, who led the Knights of Plague. On 7 January, 2042 after receiving a vision of the Grand Bomb being created by the Gladiator in Transylvania Quarters, Lindsay Kellerman vowed to stop him. Master Intelligence agreed, and the eight S.M.S.B. members flew to Oklahoma in the enlarged Pinewood Derby, only to discover that the Gladiator had planted the vision in Lindsay's mind to get Master Intelligence to remove the Orb of Power from the Hall of Domination. During the subsequent battle, several of the S.M.S.B. members suffered injuries until the Gladiator unwillingly killed Red X and the members were revived by Force Baby. They managed to slaughter most of the Knights, and the Orb was destroyed, but Andromeda was murdered by her mother, Becca Smith. Meanwhile, Master Intelligence dueled the Gladiator in defense of his friends. After winning, Master Intelligence helped round up the surviving Knights and summoned the Government Defense Army, leaving the survivors at their mercy. All the S.M.S.B. members survived the battle, and returned victorious, at the cost of much killing on both sides. Peace era Shortly after the end of the conflict, Master Intelligence recruited a boy named Centauri to the S.M.S.B. The Peace era followed, during which time very few adversaries were engaged by the organization, who settled for educating young mutants across the globe who either did not have access to Superhero School or simply found Master Intelligence's teaching preferable. In 2054, however, Ramona Meyer attempted to kill Master Intelligence. The S.M.S.B. penetrated the hologram pit chambers in pursuit of her. Ramona tried to manipulate Centauri into giving her access to the pit, but Centauri refused and killed Ramona. The S.M.S.B. also went against the Styricat and undertook the Mission to Russia. Asian Revolution Several years later, Centauri fell to the Darkness and became the Dark Flame. Not knowing of Centauri's conversion, the S.M.S.B. began on the Asian Revolution, where they recruited Retrowoman and were joined by Squeazy. Despite being absent from the United States, an old ally, Eegan Grover, came into possession of the Map of Light in 2104. When the Team of Terror, in an effort against the Knights of Meyer led by Vincent Organa, learned of this, they attempted to retrieve the Map from Grover's residence in Palmyra. The Knights of Meyer, however, also seeking the Map in an effort to eliminate the Light entirely, likewise learned of Grover's findings and attacked Palmyra in an effort to retrieve it. Eegan gave the map to his children, who successfully escaped with the help of a former Knight of Meyer called KM-15. Hoping to give the Map to the S.M.S.B. for safekeeping, Jason, Sue and Britney Grover went to Asia. Meanwhile, the S.M.S.B. was captured by a group of Imperial scouts under Mella Montgomery and brought to the Palace of Despair, where they were confronted by Montgomery and her associates. Montgomery and Link interrogated Lindsay Kellerman for the truth of Shan Montgomery's demise. Kellerman refused to talk, and in the meantime, George Thames II came and rescued the group, along with Wesley Carrier, from the dungeons. The group fled to the home of Rocken Role, where they were found by the three children. Jason Grover presented the S.M.S.B. Grandmaster with the Map of Light as a symbol of the only hope the solar system had left in defeating the Dark Flame and the Knights of Meyer by bringing the S.M.S.B. back into the fray. Shadow Wars The S.M.S.B. returned to the MBH as planned, but they were quickly discovered by the Dark Flame. As the S.M.S.B. members prepared to hold off their enemy, the Knights of Meyer launched attacks on the MBH but could not enter it. Master Intelligence activated the shield generator before everyone came outside and fought the Dark Flame alone. The latter destroyed Retrowoman and Telekinibabe, but as he fought the others, a squad of Advanced Recon Commandos sent by the President in Maryland burst in on the duel, extracting the S.M.S.B. members to Jorvian Asylum. Four years later, the S.M.S.B. officially became involved in the Shadow Wars. Around this time, they were joined by Water Angel and her daughter, Fire Angel. In 2130, the Dark Flame would prove to be Master Intelligence's killer, but not before destroying several cities. The Grandmaster's death was avenged by Sebiscuits Cardarphen. Last days of the S.M.S.B. After Master Intelligence was killed by the Dark Flame (who was killed off as well), many people became afraid. This was not the case; however, the S.M.S.B. began to dissolve as more and more members died in various ways. Dissolvement However, the S.M.S.B. began to dissolve as more and more members died in various ways. Sebiscuits Cardarphen, who had outlived the rest, took up his own apprentice, and helped the boy, Matthew, practice the ways of the Light. When Sebiscuits died, Matthew was left as the new S.M.S.B. leader, and began to take up members himself and follow in Master Intelligence’s footsteps. The Second S.M.S.B. operated in the MBH. Members of the S.M.S.B. File:Wiki-background|center|555px|thumb|Members of the Original S.M.S.B. pose for a photo in 2019 (click on specific people to be redirected to the respective article) poly 15 324 12 278 16 245 3 242 2 198 12 181 26 176 19 154 27 133 40 131 50 146 55 173 62 183 43 190 35 210 32 234 32 263 34 281 39 292 45 308 48 325 Paige Nelson poly 78 139 94 148 96 158 92 171 91 178 91 183 99 185 110 187 116 198 119 214 115 228 112 239 115 251 117 264 117 281 124 296 130 320 130 325 52 323 46 302 39 283 36 273 35 243 37 212 43 193 57 186 64 181 63 177 61 169 60 154 64 142 Force Baby poly 133 323 129 297 120 273 117 238 120 208 118 188 123 173 135 161 141 155 141 146 134 134 142 120 150 114 163 121 167 135 168 155 181 157 171 166 166 185 165 201 165 209 156 234 152 258 153 281 158 294 162 299 166 313 167 320 167 324 Baby Intelligence poly 171 323 165 301 157 285 155 273 157 245 161 230 165 218 169 206 167 190 172 170 182 160 189 158 198 166 202 174 207 183 207 200 208 211 215 215 220 229 220 242 221 258 223 281 227 297 227 309 230 324 230 326 170 324 Baby Intelligence poly 231 325 229 291 225 268 223 249 231 230 231 213 231 203 238 197 251 190 255 183 265 177 265 167 260 159 263 143 274 138 284 140 291 148 291 167 289 180 295 189 305 196 313 200 314 214 317 229 321 247 321 261 319 279 321 299 320 323 320 326 Baby Strength poly 323 325 322 244 320 228 320 213 326 197 335 182 348 176 353 173 349 164 345 157 343 148 349 139 353 132 361 128 369 132 377 135 380 146 381 158 380 171 385 178 395 184 405 192 412 206 417 223 418 239 415 249 399 257 392 261 393 273 394 295 397 324 Baby Strength poly 389 177 400 161 397 152 401 140 407 129 421 126 433 132 439 150 444 162 446 170 456 176 460 183 450 188 442 197 437 205 434 216 437 227 442 237 436 239 428 245 420 253 414 267 410 282 411 295 416 304 423 311 428 319 427 324 398 324 395 260 417 249 419 236 416 215 414 203 406 194 399 183 391 178 Baby Intelligence poly 319 217 317 202 310 194 300 189 303 179 311 173 310 162 313 143 317 133 327 127 339 136 344 146 347 155 347 167 349 177 336 184 328 189 Baby Strength desc none S.M.S.B. members File:Baby_Intelligence.jpg|Baby Intelligence (leader) Peter Hecks Sebiscuits.jpg|Sebiscuits Cardarphen (given name) File:Paige_1.jpg|Paige Nelson (given name) File:Force_Baby.jpg|Force Baby Robin Lynch Baby Strength.jpg|Baby Strength Daniel Stewart File:Lindsay.jpg|Lindsay Kellerman (given name) File:Telekinibabe.jpg|Telekinibabe Tyler Grant Jnr. File:PIEW.jpg|Optica (unknown given name) File:Imageless (Male).jpg|Hardy (unknown given name) File:Imageless (Female).jpg|Titanium Girl Hawkins Red X.jpg|Red X Cynthia Thomas Alyssabalance.png|Andromeda Alyssa Smith Thomas-TXAE1.jpg|Centauri Thomas Meyer File:Imageless (Male).jpg|Squeazy (unknown given name) File:Imageless (Female).jpg|Retrowoman (unknown given name) File:Profilewol.jpg|Wolf Flame (unknown given name) File:Imageless (Female).jpg|Water Angel Chiara File:Imageless (Female).jpg|Fire Angel Juniper Organization Leadership Amid the ranks of the S.M.S.B., Baby Intelligence was ultimately the Grandmaster. He trained all the other members in it, saved their lives several times, and founded the group with help from his own teacher, Sheriff Bladepoint. His decisions have shaped the progress of both the government and the S.M.S.B. Many people noted that he was an excellent leader and more than capable of holding this extent of power. Ranks S.M.S.B. Code Members of the S.M.S.B. were encouraged to follow a set of guidelines, including self-discipline, responsibility, and public service. These principles were put simply yet effectively in the S.M.S.B. Code: Derived from the Code of the police Baby Intelligence transcribed a code that all members of the S.M.S.B. must abide by. The Code was not necessarily a strict set of rules, but a general set of guidelines that S.M.S.B. members were encouraged to keep in mind as they went about the business of the Order. Numerous teachings interpreted and expounded on the Code in subsequent decades. These rules, created and embraced by the S.M.S.B., were essential tools in a member's growth. In them, S.M.S.B. members were encouraged to overcome personal obstacles such as pride and materialism, to understand their small yet important place in the world, and to give every being and point of view equal consideration. Locations The MBH in New York City was the main S.M.S.B. headquarters from the Second NoHead War in 2020. Despite its impressive appearance, the MBH was a relatively modern building in comparison to some of the city’s others— the base was built on a plot of land which had been awarded to Baby Intelligence by the government after he defeated a robotic monster and seemingly drove off the threat of the NoHeads. The government hoped that having such a large S.M.S.B. presence in New York City would leave the country less susceptible to invasions. From this site, Baby Intelligence took care of the administrative, strategic, and spiritual needs of the S.M.S.B., ensuring that it met the needs of the government and its vast multitudes of citizens. Baby Intelligence lived there alone at first, but planned to share the vast building with his future allies. He was initially reluctant to build a citadel there — he held the belief that the organization he intended to found would not be a military organization, and that a military-oriented building would be a contradiction to his code. Instead of taking the government’s proposition, Baby Intelligence authorized the construction of a meditative and training center instead. Eventually, the original meditative and training center would grow vastly in complexity. Led by Lizzy Karl, the Police Grand Army willingly built it, and Baby Intelligence helped, doing much of the work himself. Despite several battles, wars, and setbacks, the MBH remained safe and sound, and was the S.M.S.B.’s headquarters for two centuries. Beginning in 2027, Master Intelligence expanded on the building so full-grown men would fit inside, and not just babies and small children. It is unknown if Matthew kept the MBH as his quarters following his rebuilding of the Order. If not, it is likely the building was taken down in its old age at some point after 2245. The MBH had five floors. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Non-canonical appearances *''Survival of the NoHeads'' Notes and references See also *Baby Intelligence *New Order Category:Law enforcement Category:Mutantry-based organizations Category:The S.M.S.B. Category:U.S. Government military units